icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Raffine
Raffine (Officially, Raffina) is a snobby girl who comes from a wealthy family and citizen of Primp Town. She is also the rival of Amitie, although their rivalry was never established, and can be assumed to be one-sided. She is not very good at magic, but she can use her pouch to convert and integrate martial arts into magical attacks. Raffina is implied to be insecure about her weak magic power, when Lemres discovers her techniques rely on the pouch. Biography Appearance Raffina is a teenage girl with long pink hair that curls in three huge bangs in the back, with a hair decoration that resembles a stylized wing and turquoise earrings. Throughout the series she has minor design changes, but consistently she wears orange and yellow attire loosely based on typical school uniform. She wears a long sleeve shirt with a white shirt underneath tied with a purple bow, an orange skirt, a pouch tied with a white belt, long socks with orange and yellow stripes, and a pair of orange shoes with purple bow laces. Underneath her skirt is a pair of orange shorts. In Puyo Puyo Fever, her shoes are pointed upwards similar to stereotypical elf shoes, but later games would change it to standard shoes. Between Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, her sleeves would have a orange and yellow stripe similar to her socks, but starting with Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary it's instead a solid orange with a yellow rim. Personality Raffina has a snobbish personality to match her rich upbringing. She presents herself as being a prim and proper lady that's above her peers, isn't afraid to belittle others, and is seeking out someone to be her prince. She also has strong self-confidence within herself, sometimes crossing into being egotistical. Despite this, it's implied her confidence is a facade, hiding away insecurities about her below-average magic power. Abilities Raffina is a martial artist, similar to Rulue. Unlike her, however, Raffina's punches and kicks serve as her method of casting magic, something the latter conspicuously lacks. All of her spells are in French. Raffina's overall magic power, however, is below average. To compensate, she carries a pouch that amplifies her magic to more suitable levels. It is unknown how weak her magic is without her pouch. Relationships ;Accord Accord has taken on different viewpoints on Raffina across different games. In the English translation of Puyo Puyo Fever, Accord expresses dislike toward Raffina after knocking her unconscious; this was not present in the original text. However in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Accord makes a nice comment about her in Training mode, which may lead one to confusion, if they have played the English version of Puyo Puyo Fever. ;Klug Raffina has a high frequency of butting heads with Klug, more often than not breaking into an argument at the slightest disagreement. She has been shown to curse in his presence in the Engish Puyo Puyo Fever. ;Rulue Raffina is speculated to be the Primp Town counterpart of Rulue, both being a key rival of the main protagonists and both favours martial attacks over pure magic. In Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, the two are seen becoming friends. Their friendship is further elaborated in the fourth edition of Puyo Puyo Drama CD. History Puyo Puyo Fever Raffina is the protagonist in Hara Hara Course. Like Amitie, she sets out to find Accord's flying cane. Puyo Puyo Fever 2 Like Amitie and Sig, Raffina has three courses in the story mode. In Waku Waku Course, Raffina is asked by Butler to look for the missing prince. On the way, she imagines the prince being a handsome man turned into a fish form. She found Ocean Prince with Lemres towards the end, and made the prince return to his human form against his will. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Raffina is available as a yellow card in this game. She is in the same series with Amitie, Sig, Rider and Klug, having similarly distributed skills and stats. For the Sakura Festival event from April 1 2014, Raffina receives a redesigned alt named Sakura Raffina, donning an orange, traditional Japanese-styled outfit with cherry blossom petal motifs. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade Raffina is available as a playable character in this game. She is an Attack Type character. Trivia * Her own name is derived from the French word raffiné, meaning "refined". * In the English release of Puyo Puyo Fever, Raffina was spelled as "Raffine". This was updated in Puyo Puyo Tetris to better reflect the original pronunciation. * The name "Raffina" is a very rare surname with recorded bearers in the 1940 US census. Curiously, "Raffine" seems to be relatively more common than "Raffina", despite still being rare. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicles Spin-offs * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch Character specific mechanics Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever Category:Female Category:Characters